


Of Black Coffee and Dumb Blogs

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, jim is so awkward it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is an awkward blogger who works at a coffeeshop and is a bit in love with Leonard McCoy, a regular patron.<br/>The funny thing is that Leonard also happens to be one of Jim's best tumblr friends, not that Leo knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Black Coffee and Dumb Blogs

**Author's Note:**

> I blog too much.

Jim opens his laptop in the back room of the coffee shop and grins when he sees familiar blue and twenty five messages in his inbox. Some of them from friends (wow you so famous. such impress.) others from fans, (Your pictures are amazing/You’re so funny!) Every single one of them a perfect little pick-me-up after a terrible day of classes followed by a long shift at the shop. He responds to the asks quickly and starts scrolling through his dash. God, he loves Tumblr.

Apparently he loses track of time because Nyota stalks in and pinches his ear sharply. “Your break ended ten minutes ago. Stop blogging and get to work.” She fixes him with a glare that he knows is only half serious.

Jim groans and considers quitting right then and there for the sake of blogging time but it’s a great job and Pike was great to give it to him. (Also, he can go on tumblr mobile behind the counter.)

After ten excruciating minutes of boredom filling making ridiculously pretentious and unnecessarily complicated orders, (and some really funny text posts about said orders) a guy walks in. Jim gasps audibly because he’s not a guy, he’s a GOD. An honest-to-God example of perfection walking amongst mortals.

Jim wonders if he’s lost, he doesn’t look anything like the hipsters that typically hang around. He holds his phone up and pretends to be taking a selfie when in reality, he’s totally getting a shot of hottie McFlawless to post later.

“One large black coffee, please.” A rough southern accent nearly makes Jim swoon right on the spot. He opts for instead clenching his fists tightly under the counter.

“That is the lest pretentious thing I have heard all day. On behalf of my sanity, I thank you.” Jim winks and grabs a cup. “Name?”

The guy raises a perfect eyebrow. “Kid, I don’t think there’s anyone else to claim it” He gestures vaguely around the nearly empty shop.

“Maybe I just want to know your name.” Jim smirks confidently on the outside but inside freaks out at his sudden flirty confidence. (You’ve never even dated anyone! You’re a nerd with glasses and a blog, Jim.)

Flawless purses his lips. “McCoy. Leonard McCoy.”

“Jim Kirk.”

“I know.”

Jim starts. Has someone actually been paying attention to his existence? “You do?” He squeaks out.

“Nametag, Jim.” Leonard rolls his eyes. Jim blushes. “Can I have my coffee now?”

Jim nods and turns away to make the coffee. He wants to sink into the floor and disappear. How did he forget the nametag? Leonard probably thinks he’s an idiot.

He hands off the coffee wordlessly and takes the money, receiving only a curious look and a “thanks” from Leonard.

-

Jim posts the picture of Leonard with the caption “Damn” and he only feels slightly creepy.

What doesn’t surprise him is the number of notes the post gets. He has 25,000 followers and Leonard is remarkably hot. THose two things mixed lead to a very popular post and a lot of people asking if he’s some new actor or something.

What does surprise him, however, is the message he gets from a tumblr user he’s never heard of.

bonetiredalways: who the hell are you and how did you get a picture of me?

Jim would like to say he didn’t choke on his ramen. He really would love to say that. It would be a lie, though. He clicks on the url and checks over the blog quickly. A quick trip to the “about me” page and everything Jim has ever feared is confirmed. It’s Leonard. On his blog.

physicsoffandom: You can call me JT. As for the picture: Sorry. I’ll take it down if you want. Although you did get a lot of notes, Bones.

bonetiredalways: bones?

physicsoffandom: You know, like your url. Do you want me to take the pic down?

bonetiredalways: no, it’s fine. Leave it. Have we ever met??

physicsoffandom: Probably not. 

Jim closes his laptop and decides it’s probably time to sleep.

-

Leonard, who has become a bit of a regular at the shop, is standing at the counter, completely glued to his phone with a smirk dancing on his face. Jim starts to get annoyed and jealous when he remembers that it’s probably the giant submit he sent him that morning.

Of course, he can’t say anything about it because then Leonard would hate him.

“Hey, Leo. Are you going to order or what?”

Leo looks up and is surprised, as if he didn’t realize where he was. “Oh, hey Jim. Sorry, this guy on tumblr I’m kinda friends with sent me this really funny thing.”

“Oh?” Jim puts his elbows on the counter. “Tell me all about him. Have you ever met?”

Leo sighs and puts his phone in his pocket. “He says we haven’t but he’s so...familiar, you know? I think we’ve probably met once or twice. He refuses to post any pictures of himself though and he only goes by JT. He’s funny and kinda great though.” Leonard smiles and it makes Jim’s stomach drop to the bottoms of his feet because if it isn’t the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen.

“Sounds like you’re in pretty deep, Leo.” Jim jokes.

The brunet shakes his head and laughs. “JT is a friend. And we only know each other on the internet. Besides, I’ve got my eye on someone else, possibly.”

Jim can’t help but ask. “Oh really? Who?”

Leo just blushes and orders his coffee. Jim hates his life, officially.

-

bonetiredalways: you’re an idiot. you know that, right?

physicsoffandom: You love me, don’t even try to deny it

bonetiredalways: shut up. so, im at the coffee place i was telling you about right now

Jim nearly throws his phone at Leonard, who’s perched on a couch with his laptop in his lap. He takes a deep breath and tries to respond casually.

physicsoffandom: Oh? Is you-know-who there?

bonetiredalways: voldemort? no.

Jim laughs out loud and Leo looks over at him. He waves awkwardly and ducks his head again. He tries to make it look as little as possible like he’s JT. He’s not exactly sure how to do that but he’s pretty sure the general demeanor of being terrified of humanity probably does the trick.

bonetiredalways: jim is here though. he’s buried in his phone probably talking to some girl based on the way he’s giggling. should not interrupt

At that moment, Nyota walks into the coffee shop and Jim makes a point of saying, “How was your date, Nyota. Give me the details. I’m painfully single and I live for your sexcapades with Spock.”

Completely getting the situation, Nyota rolls her eyes and looks over at Leonard, who seems to be quite engaged in what Jim is saying. “Just ask him out already before I rip your dick off.” She whispers to Jim.

physicsoffandom: I think you should go for it. Maybe he’s just a cray blogger like us

bonetiredalways: fine. if i do this you have to meet me irl i hope you know.

physicsoffandom: only if you actually ask him out today

Holding his breath, Jim watches Leonard nod at his computer (dork) and tuck it into his bag. He approaches the counter and Jim thinks vaguely that he might explode. “Can I help you, Leo? Need more coffee? A scone” Jim tries to act as nonchalant as possible, even though he’s internally dying.

“So, I’ve been coming here for a while.” Leo doesn’t meet Jim’s eyes. “And I know that we don’t really talk that much except for when I order coffee and you tell me stupid jokes. The thing is, though, I feel like I know you better than that. I can’t really explain it and I know it sounds super stupid, but I feel like I do. I don’t really know where I’m going with this...” He trails off and blushes. He ducks his head. 

Jim taps him on the shoulder and Leonard looks up, hazel meeting blue. “Do you want to go out sometime?” He says simply, surprised at how easy it is to just say something like that.

Leonard nods and grins, finally gaining back his confidence. “Yeah. That’d be great.”

-

It’s around their fifteenth date (No, he hasn’t been counting) that Jim actually slips up. He’s just gone to the bathroom and decides to message Leo on tumblr, just for fun. Even though they’re dating now, they still talk to each other and Leo has no idea that it’s him.

physicsoffandom: Hey, how’s the movie with the boyf? Thor 2 right??

bonetiredalways: how the hell do you know that

Jim freaks out and scrolls through his old messages. Leo never said anything about a date with Jim tonight. Fuck.

bonetiredalways: wait are you in the same theater as us

physicsoffandom: kinda

Jim decides that the conversation should probably end right there so he puts the phone in his pocket and runs out of the bathroom and back to the theater. His heart races in his chest and he leans against Leo again. “Hey, babe. Sorry I was gone.”

Leo frowns down at him. “Your pulse is crazy. I thought you were peeing, not going for a run.”

A quick thought back to the messages makes his heart rate pick up again. “Oh, just had a bit of a fright. Nothing big.”

They finish the movie and walk to the coffee shop in silence. Leo has his thinking face on and Jim knows he’s screwed. When they enter. Leo tells Jim to stand by the door. He hops over the counter and stands in the exact place where Jim normally is. “Yep.”

“What is it, Leo?”

Leo puts his elbows on the counter. “So, I have this theory. This theory involves my real life boyfriend and my online best friend being the same person, JT.”

Jim sighs and walks over to the counter. He takes one of Leo’s hands. “Yeah, Bones, sorry about not telling you. I was just terrified of you when we met and that was the only way I could talk to you.”

Leonard rolls his eyes and starts twisting their fingers together. “You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“Yeah. But you love me?”

“Yeah.”

-

bonetiredalways: its time jim

physicsoffandom: I am sure I have no idea what you’re talking about, Bonesy.

bonetiredalways: selfie time

The first ever selfie Jim posts on his blog is one of him with Leo kissing his cheek and his followers explode because “IS THAT THE GUY FROM THAT POST?? ALSO, YOU’RE HOT WHY HAVE YOU BEEN DEPRIVING US OF YOUR FACE???” 

Jim laughs and starts typing.

physicsoffandom: hey, I love you.

bonetiredalways: Right back at you loser.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ofiowanlies asked you:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067145) by [slashsailing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashsailing/pseuds/slashsailing)
  * [Of Lipstick and Selfies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007051) by [shiptoomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch)




End file.
